To Succeed
by UnderstandablyMillie
Summary: 'In almost every other situation, she'd find a way to succeed through meticulous planning and measured charm. But meticulous planning and measured charm couldn't bring a person love.' One-shot of Baroness Schraeder after the balcony scene. Compliant with my other story, 'Lost In Her Wealthy Domain', but works as a stand-alone story, too.


She was never as overconfident as to believe that there was no chance it could happen. It had crossed her mind in passing that Georg might do something about his feelings for the young governess.

And yet, she had never truly _believed_ it up until now.

From the moment she had stepped out onto the balcony with him after dinner, she had the slightest touch of unease. But it didn't really seem to register anyway. Any inkling of doubt only existed because she wasn't _certain_ ; she told herself. It would all be cleared up by the end of the summer, when they got married, so what was the point in worrying?

And she thought this until the silence became _too_ long, Georg seemed to get _too_ far away, and it all became _too_ much for her to pass it off as pure coincidence. But surely she could remind him of the fact that he was _engaged_? Because while his feelings for his children's governess had been shaping up to be more than a passing attraction, she knew that he was still a man of principles, and she could still appeal to that. And knowing Georg, it would work.

Besides, she would do almost _anything_ at that point to keep that silence at bay.

The next part was vaguely blurry in her recollection. She tried to stay cool and do just what she'd thought; to remind him that he was indeed already engaged. But the second she opened her mouth, all of these words began spilling out, and she didn't know how to stop. She barely even _thought_ to stop. Because as long as she kept going, she could live not knowing what he was thinking.

And while she wasn't certain of what that was (and frankly, it wouldn't matter as long as she got to her end goal.), she was sure that it would be better for the both of them if it were left unsaid.

 _"Elsa... It's no use, you and I."_

For a fraction of a second, she almost kept going. The words didn't quite make sense right away, as simple as their meaning was. It _couldn't_ be over like that, right? Surely she'd heard something else?

Her questions fell on deafening silence as the truth hit her like glass breaking.

But even though she couldn't keep hiding, Elsa Schraeder was still too proud to accept a total defeat. And perhaps, there was an element of honesty in what she said next, though if there were, it was purely coincidental.

 _"Fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me. You're... much too independent, and I need someone who needs me desperately, or at least needs my money desperately."_

It was so characteristic of her; never letting anyone else have the upper hand, even after she'd lost. Of course, _that_ part wasn't characteristic of her. In almost every other situation, she'd find a way to succeed through meticulous planning and measured charm. But meticulous planning and measured charm couldn't bring a person love.

 _Love_? Yes, she supposed she'd grown to love Georg in the time she'd been pursuing him. It wasn't the kind of love that people would think terribly romantic, but in her own little way, she loved him. Or at least the man she'd thought him to be before. This new Georg wasn't _quite_ the same story, but it wasn't as if she'd cared too much about her feelings in the beginning, so it was tragically fitting that it would end the same.

... _Would have_. _Would have_ ended the same.

So as she stood there in her room for the last time, bags adjacent, she realized that perhaps this was how it was meant to be. Georg would have all of the things that she couldn't have provided, and she would perhaps be better off, too. He _was_ vehemently Austrian. And she didn't deem it terribly worthwhile to have gone through so much effort to end up in exile, or worse.

But of course, she didn't think about that earlier, no matter how much it could have spared her. Elsa didn't know when to quit, after all. Partially because she had never needed to.

Nevertheless, she'd be fine. She'd find another similar man to replace him. Like she did with Heinrich. It wouldn't matter in the end _who_ it was, it all came to the same conclusion; Elsa Schraeder was never meant for love.

That hit her harder than she expected, delivering the final blow to her hurried façade of indifference before she let herself cry for the first time in years. It felt foreign, slightly humiliating and unsatisfying, prompting her remember _why_ it had been so long since she'd done it in the first place.

Of course she had to get going, though, if she wished to leave before morning. So she hastily dried her tears and arranged for her bags to be brought down, making sure she was forgetting nothing.

She'd made it to the front door without anyone noticing she'd even left, when she was interrupted.

 _"Elsa?"_

She whirled her head back to see Max, no doubt having figured out what was happening within seconds. For a second, she wondered if it was at all noticeable that she'd been crying, but quickly dispelled the thought, figuring that it hardly made a difference.

She walked over to him, so that their conversation could be more discreet, as to not give any details to anyone who might possibly overhear.

 _"We broke it off."_ she whispered, for she knew that if she spoke any louder, she'd start crying again.

 _"Then Georg needs his head examined, because you, my dear, are one of the most extraordinary people I know."_ He reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled slightly, as she at the very least had _someone_ rooting for her. It was silly, yes, but the tiniest bit uplifting; to remember that in some way, she wasn't one hundred percent alone.

 _"Thank you."_ she smiled. _"But I really must get going if I want to leave before morning."_

 _"Auf Wiedersehen, my dear."_

 _"Auf Wiedersehen, Max."_

And as the car drove off in the night, she knew that she was right before in one respect; it _had_ all been cleared up.

She just hadn't been the one to win out in the end.

* * *

 ** _AN: Many thanks to all who read, favourited, or reviewed this story! Any constructive criticism is welcomed, too!_**

 ** _I originally started this one because I was stressed, and wanted to write some angst, but then it kind of took on a life of its own when I kept writing. I've seen so many takes of Elsa's character during this scene, too, and I though it might be fun to write my own; keeping consistent with my portrayal of her in 'Lost In Her Wealthy Domain'._**

 ** _Oh, and sorry about all of the Elsa-centrism, by the way. She's my favourite character, and I find characters with that sort of personality to be the most relatable and enjoyable to write for, as you will already know if you've read my Downton Abbey fic. I do promise, however, that I have started an AU with M &G, though it may be a while until I finish, especially since I just found out that I'm playing Wednesday in a local production of Addams Family._**

 ** _All in all, thank you again for reading, and best wishes!_**


End file.
